


Warm Welcome

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia and Luke have devised the perfect way to show Han how much they've missed him.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=1183306#cmt1183306) prompt on the old Kink Meme.

Han hung back, in the doorway of their bedroom, hesitant to interrupt the scene that played out before him. Luke was on all fours, needy whimpers coming almost as frequently as his breaths. He writhed against Leia as she slowly pressed into him with an opalescent silicone cock.

What a couple of impatient brats. They’d had full knowledge of his schedule and decided to start without him. After ten days away he’d been hard for them before his boots hit the flight deck. The post-flight checks had been torture. This display bordered on cruel.

He folded his arms, clearing his throat, and tried his best to look sour, despite the fact that he was seconds from ripping his clothing off to join them.

Leia offered a smug look, pulling out of Luke at a pace so slow it had him pleading. She slid back into him, just as slowly, and then leaned forward, pressing all their bare flesh together, and whispered. “Han’s back.”

Luke looked up, meeting Han’s gaze. He was a blissed out mess, his bright eyes were lust darkened. “I thought we should wait, but Leia insisted”—his breath caught as Leia moved the toy inside of him again—“that you’d like this.”

“You were both right,” Han said after a moment of consideration, eyes dragging over them. “It wouldn't have killed you to wait a few minutes, but I do like this.” He crossed the room, settling one hand on Luke’s back while leaning in to capture Leia’s mouth. Her lips were kiss-swollen, and she was immediately swiping her tongue over his lips, seeking entrance. He trailed his other hand along her side, stopping to trace the straps of the harness that held the toy in place.

Han hardened further as he considered the possibilities before him. He wanted to take Luke’s straining cock in hand and watch as he and Leia finished Luke off together. Or he and Leia could take turns with Luke, drawing things out. Seeing how long he could last. He especially liked the option of pounding into Leia after Luke was taken care of, not even letting her take the toy off. She had to be dripping wet by now.

What Leia said next rocketed to the top of the list: “He’d love to take you in his mouth. He’s been drooling at the thought since we got started.”

That sounded amazing. Han shifted closer to Luke, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Is that so?”

Luke flushed deeply, licking his lips and offering a single nod.

“Tell me what you want.” Han pressed, drawing his thumb along Luke’s jawline before brushing his lower lip.

“Fuck.” Luke inhaled sharply and leaned into Han’s touch. “Kriff my mouth. Please.”

Han shed his jacket in a hurry and had his shirt untucked when he caught the look Leia was leveling at him. “Don't keep him waiting,” she urged.

A groan tore from Han’s throat. He climbed onto the bed while tugging at his zipper. Once his cock was free he gave it a few strokes, thrilled by the intensity in Luke’s eyes as he followed his movements. 

Han canted his hips in invitation and Luke practically lunged forward, his tongue swiping over the head of Han’s cock before he greedily swallowed Han down to the base.

Han cursed, winding his fingers into Luke’s hair, trying to hold him still. He also tried not to enjoy the sight of Leia too much; she was sweaty, flushed and focused on Luke’s pleasure. It was almost too much on its own. Combined with the sweet heat of Luke’s mouth on him, Han wasn’t sure he could last, let alone how he’d find a proper rhythm.

“Relax,” Leia said, patting Luke’s side. He immediately let off on trying to devour Han.

Relieved, Han stroked Luke’s cheek. He waited for a breath or two before thrusting gently into Luke’s mouth. When it was clear that Luke wasn’t going to choke Han tangled his fingers in Luke’s hair and sped up.

Leia captured Han’s attention again, chewing her bottom lip with a hint of a smile. She rolled her hips, thrusting into Luke. Then she waited, surely gauging his reaction, before repeating the shallow thrust.

“What a good boy.” Her voice was a purr.

Han groaned wordlessly. She was right. Luke was taking them so well. He held still, and let them set the pace, sucking and swallowing all the while. Luke’s throat vibrated around Han everytime Leia slid into him just right. The way his throat was working around Han she was doing that with increased frequency.

Without even meaning to Han found himself matching Leia’s pace. He was driven by Luke’s appreciative hums as well as the wonderfully lewd noises of Leia penetrating him.

“You two are too much,” he breathed.

“He’s close,” Leia said with a sharp gasp. Was she sharing in Luke’s pleasure?

“He’s not the only one.”

Leia looked far too pleased with herself. She was rocking into Luke with short, shallow thrusts, and hitting him just right each time. He was moaning around Han’s cock nonstop. Until he wasn’t. The vibrations stopped, Luke’s throat went tense for an instant, then he was sucking and swallowing hard, his throat working around Han with a new intensity. 

Han tugged at Luke’s hair, thrusting wildly once, twice and then he was coming undone, pulsing and spurting down Luke’s throat. Once he was done he pulled out, certain Luke would appreciate breathing, and tucked himself back into his pants.

“You alright?”

Luke licked his lips and smiled up at Han. “Yeah. Wow. Leia?”

“I’m alright,” she said, offering a satisfied grin. “How was that for a homecoming?”

Han laughed. “Perfect. I might not argue so hard next time they send me out alone.”

“Luke has his own blue milk run coming up.” There was a twinkle in Leia’s eyes.

“Well,” Han said, ruffling Luke’s hair again, “we’ll just have to find an equally creative way to welcome you back, Kid.”


End file.
